The Tester
by Dynomation
Summary: When the world of Pokémon population has become to much, some must travel to a new world, and the Renegade to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Giratina lay there, in the endless chaotic abyss of the Distortion World, the great grey mass of Pokemon growled in annoyance, angry with the world, he relationship with Acerus had improved somewhat, Acerus soon realized something about the Renegade Legendary. The only reason the world still existed was he`s knowledge and how everything should work, Acerus could make thing but not sustain them, Giratina could do both.

He was the equal to the Creator, and help more than he could ever, he tested every Pokemon with a challenge, live with or hurt the humans? It gave them all a reason to question themselves, something the renegade wanted. To test, he gave the knowledge of violence and anger to the ancestors of every Pokemon. Something he was banished for, to test them. He made sure that the good were good and the bad were well him.

But something had disturbed him from his slumber, something different. He`s large eyes opened, the great legendary, flared his tentacle like wings and sored through the emptiness. He knew Acerus was doing something, and he wanted to find out what, for every Creator needs a Tester.

Princess Luna lay on a grassy meadow, her sister Celestia, commander of the sun, was talking to a interdimensional being, a creator in his world, he didn't tell his name to her, he was wise as her sister if not wiser. Those two talked for hours, apparently Equestria would be getting imigrats, as the world he came from animal life was nearly over crowded. So they were discussing the possibility of some of this 'Pokemon' coming to Equestria as most of them leaved in the wild anyway.

Strange she`d heard of the name before, but she couldn't place it, probably something like a video game, as well, they are the easiest way of crossing the dimensional plain. She never forget when she met herself, or Woona as she called herself but that was beside the point.

She felt a chill, as something dark was approaching and it share energy with the stared energy with their visitor.

Giratina, looked through a still mirror like surface of a lake, his red eyes scanning for life, finding neither wisp nor trace of Acerus he would have found. Making the cross into the real world, he morph in a fury of purple light, changing from super-sized serpent to giant basilisk. He six legs landed on the ground with a dull thud, large black wings sprouting from his neck, he grey hide seem to be dull compared to the midnight sky and grass beneath his golden claws.

The star twinkle gentle and the wind blow a refreshing breeze, how long since he felt the breeze like that? It didn`t matter he took off into the night sky, he always like the night, was that his ghost typing? Probably, anyway time to find this disturbance. Looking down he faded into the night sky, only appearing as a slightly darker spoke on the night sky.

Giratina red eyes looked over the land as he flew, he wasn`t like any region that he knew, and he knew every building every shadow every reflection, so why was Acerus in a new world? When he found him he would ask.

Final spying something of interest he, sopped down, and landed with a soft thud, it seem to be controlling the star and the moon, his eyes glowed slightly.

Luna turned to the soft sound from behind her, the trees seem to have stopped swaying in the wind, they seem to twinkle slight with metal, gold, and a pair of red eyes sat in the tree line.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Luna stared, her eyes hardening, she growled out a command "I am Princess Luna of Equestria, raiser of the moon, tell me who you are now?" Luna gritted her teeth, the creature seemed to be some kind of ghost or phantom. Here horn igniting in it magical aura, the red eyes seem to widen in surprise.

He stepped out of the trees, he knew he'd have to introduce himself to her know, this 'Princess Luna' but he only hoped it would be a different reaction to the normal, fear and panic, or the angry one, he only got that from his equals, Acerus, Dialga and Palkia.

His grey, with large black wings, with black and red striped underbelly, with golden head piece, with two short stubby upwards facing horns and with larger ones coming off horizontal to his face, with six rib rings around his neck, with six stubby legs, long tail extending behind him, he watched as the manner of the equestrian (?) remained the same.

Luna looked at the massive grey mass of basilisk, it cold red eyes, registered here magic, it large black wings seemed to fold onto it back, it spoke in a mangled ghostly voice "Good evening, Your Majesty" it bowed coming close to the ground, it large 14ft tall bulk seem nimble as something of smaller size.

"Who are thou?!" boomed Luna, she wasn`t found of monsters or any others for that matter. The basilisk spoke again "I am Giratina, Lord of the Distortion World, I am looking for someone called Acerus" Luna raised an eyebrow, she was still ready for a fight, never trust a basilisk, even when they spoke "Would this 'Acerus' be a being of awesome power and wisdom?" she asked, the grey and gold creature nodded.

"He is in a meeting with my sister about bringing a few of his world animal life here, they shall not like to be disturbed" she stated sitting back down. She had duties to resume, the great basilisk seem to become angry, like he knew the reason for bringing some of the animal life to Equestria.

'_Stupid, stupid! Letting the reformed back into the world has caused and influx of creatures, Argh!, the one time I do something nice!' _Giratina through angrily, he was the original ghost type, the only ghost type, until Acerus through of increasing he`s already tortures punishment by placing the damned and lost souls of Pokémon in the Distortion World, to every soul he offered a choice, change their ways and help Pokémon, or stay in the Distortion world.

Most choice the first option. Increasing Giratina influence on the world, and ghost types were a wider spread typing. Luna looked at the Lord of Distortion? He seemed angry at something, he gritted his fang like teeth, then sighed "Do you know the largest reflective surface near here?" he asked, he needed to get back to his home before this night was over, and he probably would get a unexpected visit from Acerus as well.

Luna was sceptical about his question by pointed to a large pool of water, Giratina thanked her and took off. He`s large grey body casting a shadow on the ground a few 100 feet below him, firing a purple beam of 'magic' at the body of water, then flew into the lake, without splash or sound from water.

Luna flew looking over the lake, only to find nothing spectacular, no purple glow or great basilisk, raising her eyes brows again, her blue eyes twinkled slightly, in the light "I hope I can talk to again soon, Lord Giratina" she mused to herself, she`d learn more form him than this Acerus, but asking Celestia will still be the best bet for information.

Setting back down next to the water, a large grey snake appeared in the water, it red pricing eyes smiled up at her "I think we well me again, Princess Luna" said Giratina voice echoing from the lake, as the snake disappeared.

Giratina flew into the abyss of the Distortion world, greeted by a pair he didn`t expect.

Dialga and Palkia?

Acerus and Princess Celestia, sat in a small room, with Acerus` golden rings nearly touching the walls, but due to his space bending abilities they never would touch, or his Spooky Plate (Last time he lets Celebi name anyone of his plates, it would be Dialga`s daughter wouldn`t it) anyway the final bit of the plan was beginning to fall into place.

"So the elements will be the ponies how are first to gain a Pokémon 'partner' but who shall they be?" asked Celestia, Acerus red eyes seemed to smile "My dear Celestia, I will choose Pokémon that have the same qualities as your ponies, and also share interest, so we get the largest possible chance of a good reputation for Pokémon in your world"

Celestia nodded, she knew that Acerus and every Pokémon was considered a videogame character in this world but, he defiantly came to the right place for an overpopulation problem, Equestria had so much space that they didn't know what to do with it. "I assume that I will leave the choosing the Pokémon up to you then?" Acerus nodded

"I will come back within a week, until then Celestia please, don`t tell anyone about this" he said standing up, she nodded, she`d tell Luna about the plan but only the basics, not every detail until Acerus returned.

"Until then Acerus" "Farwell Princess Celestia" as Acerus disappeared in a flash of light.

Celestia excited the room, and ordered her guards about, the day would be apon them soon.

Dialga and Palkia, stood on an outcrop of 'normal' land, the serpent hovered over them, "What are you two doing in my realm?" he pondered

"Orders from Acerus" said the creator of Time, Giratina raised an eyebrow "He curing the overpopulation problem you caused" stated the arrogant maker of Space.

Giratina hover closer to the spacial God "Your in my world, what your tone" he said darkly, he could have made a dark type scared of the shadows with his voice alone. Palkia snorted. Dialga remain cool and collected as he said "Acerus is arriving know, so stop it both of you"

Giratina felt the Acerus presence behind him, his tentacles flared slightly "So the overpopulation is my fault and your revoking my abilities to travel to the real world?" he asked, not looking at the God Pokémon, Acerus shock his head.

"No Giratina, I need your help, Dialga and Palkia, go find the six I choose for the test run" Giratina looked at Acerus for a moment as the two others left.

"Giratina, I will be blunt with you" he was interrupted by the Renegade "Your planning to place the excess Pokémon in a land called Equestria" Acerus looked at the Renegade, shaking his head.

"Yes anyway, I need you to report the situation, as you're the only Ghost type that doesn`t cause nightmare`s that legendary I need you to study the test subjects" Stated Acerus, Giratina if he could smile would have, as he nodded.

"But not let them know you're watching them" said Acerus as the other legendary approached. Giratina didn`t reposed "Who`s taking them there, and who`s replacing me?"

"You're taking them there with me and Darkrai is your replacement" Giratina nodded "It could have been a worse. At least it not Celebi" Acerus cringed slightly at the through, all of creation dependant on that scatter brain.

Dialga and Palkia arrived with the six chosen Pokémon all of them too tentative steps, they`d enter as what the human`s called 'hell' and Giratina floated there. There devil, with God standing next to him.

It was an odd selection of Pokémon that Acerus had chosen, a Leafeon, a Taillow, a Ampharos, a Excadrill, a Amaura and a Lugia? An odd bunk indeed.

Acerus would defiantly have sometime explain things to this 6.


	3. Chapter 3

The six Pokémon stood in the presence of Arceus and the Renegade, they feared to speak his name, Giratina flowed above them, with a curious eye, all of them kept a close eye on the large ghost-dragon as Arceus spoke "Finally, I hope all of you are well. Now I hope you have noticed the population problem all Pokémon are having, we simply have to many Pokémon in the world"

Again he was cut off but this time by the Ampharos "What! I don`t wanna be stuck in Distortion World for the rest of my life!" stated the yellow electric type. Arceus rolled his eyes as Giratina spoke

"Distortion world his my punishment, only damned souls come here, you few are not damned souls, you're going somewhere else, through my realm" his mangled ghostly voice said, it fitted the distortion world perfectly.

All of them shut up as he spoke, the Arceus continued "You're going to a place called Equestria, there you all will be partnered with one of their heroes to learn the way of their land, Giratina do you know the way?"

Giratina nodded and took off at a slow pace, as soon as you find a mirror, you go through it.

Lugia the had all the non-flying Pokémon on her back, not being fully grown had problems through, her mother and younger brother had agreed to let her go with Dialga and Palkia, she`d have no idea that she may be gone longer than through.

Excadrill was the complete opposite, he left his family ages ago, to peruse his dreams of becoming stronger, and he had, he`d learn every move possible for an Excadrill to learn. And all the others fell in the gap in between those stark opposites.

All of them looked as a mixture of ghost types mingled in the void of the Distortion world, with some out crops being full of cities the other a lonely mansion, and some others a forest, all of them being very lonely looking places indeed.

Finally arriving at the mirror, Giratina fired a portal at the reflective surface, Acerus and the other passed through, Giratina followed, through as it was part of Acerus plan, it much easier to be contacted when you're in the their world already.

All of them exited the Distortion world, finding they all stood on a grassy field, with Arceus leading the party over towards a large white city on the top of the mountain, looking down the found the large shadows of Lugia, Arceus and Giratina on the ground, wait a moment Giratina?

"Arceus, why`s he here?" asked Lugia, she heard the stories and through the worst "He`s your link home, he has to be introduced to the Princesses"

Lugia eyes narrowed at the basilisk flying next to her, all of the others seem to cower in fear when his red eyes glances over them.

Finally arriving at the palace, they landed in the court yard, with flying equestrian buzzing around them with spears, Arceus talked to one and then all of the guards seem to become calmer, but Giratina appearance stopped them from becoming completely calm.

Princess Celestia, towered over her subjects, but Arceus towered over her, he was over 3 metres tall, but one of the Pokémon he`d brought the large basilisk was towering over him about 4 and half metres tall.

"Acerus good to see you again and so soon, it only been 2 days" Giratina raised an eyebrow, slightly, time works differently here? No wonder Dialga wasn`t chosen, he`d hate it here and Palkia to full of himself to come.

"Yes anyways I have the chosen few here, please I have a feeling your chosen few will arrive shortly" he noticed the look on Celestia face, she`d noticed Giratina.

"I will explain the extra as soon as were inside" all of the Pokémon looked around speechless, apart from the Renegade "I think we are moving young ones" making all of them snap out of the trance, all of them fallowed Arceus who was fallowing Celestia to the room behind the throne room.

The large ghost Pokémon fazed through the doors and walls of the castle, Lugia was the only one having problems with the doors, Celestia would have to shrink her down a little bit to make co habitation easier.

All of them were sat in the large white room, the Taillow and Leafeon sat there, the poor grass type was terrified of everything, she had a defiantly timid nature to her, with the very rash Taillow trying to comfort her.

"Argh come on it not that bad, I mean at least where not stuck in the distortion world!" he said smiling, the larger grass type looked at him, in a way saying not helping.

Lugia had been shrunk down, her serious personality seem to make her very logical, the small Amaura seem to sassy, and the Ampharos seem to be very jolly, '_Arceus had done his homework then hadn`t he_' mussed Celestia.

Twilight and the others would be arriving shortly, and she`d have to explain to the others about the group of videogame characters in Equestria, Fluttershy reaction will defiantly be different than most due to well, their messenger, unfortunately all messages will have to be collected by Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon, she`d researched the series after Arceus had left.

"Arceus my chosen few will become in a minute, please follow me to the throne room, Princess Luna will tell the others when to come in" she directed the first half of the sentence to Arceus and the second to Giratina.

The Amaura walked up to the large dragon type, a puzzling look on her face, Giratina raised an eyebrow "What do you want?" he asked lowering his head.

"Mother told me about you, banished for violence, I can`t see it through" she said looking at the ghost type "What did you do?"

All of them other Pokémon looked at him "I made violence. Happy?" he said angrily turning away from the group, Lugia seem to become confused "All the other said you challenged Arceus and nearly destroyed the world"

Giratina smiled "The other will believe whatever ghost types are told to say, someone has to be the fear so Pokémon stick to the straight and the narrow, imagine if Celebi had been banished, she`d probably have tried to turn the world into a pink mess of flower"

All of them others seem to acknowledge his work, keeping reality in check and Pokémon as well.

The door opened and Princess Luna entered, she greeted the occupants of the room "Hello, I am Princess Luna, welcome to Equestria"

She was surprised to see Giratina again, the great grey basilisk seemed to sit with the smaller Pokémon surrounding him.

All of them in the room introduced themselves to the Princess, Luna was a polite as possible, she hated it, she was more of a defeat giant monster kinder princess.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends where let into the throne room at Canterlot Palace, all her friends fallowing behind her, Celestia stood in full glory and welcome them "Twilight and Friends it good to see you all"

All of them bowed respectfully "Know the reason I have asked you all her is for a special reason, an extra dimensional being has come to me for help due to his world becoming over populated"

"Extra what-ional?" asked Applejack completely confused "A being from another universe, but isn`t that impossible?" asked Twilight

A male voice echoed behind them "And that was my through about defeating evil with the power of friendship", all of them spin on their hooves, standing behind them was a large creature, with white fur and no visible mouth, red and green eyes looked down on them, a long spike of hair extended up after it short stubby ears, with long pointed hooves, with a shorter version of the hair spike for a tail, an ornamental golden sideways hour glass extended around his middle. It neck was covered with large dull spikes.

Pinkie looked at the god of all Pokémon for a moment "Holy Arceus!" All the other looked at her for a moment, even Arceus himself "Yes that my name, how do you?"

"Wait, Pokémon are real and not some videogame series?" asked Pinkie jumping up to Arceus eye level.

"Yes we are real, know where not here to-" he was cut off again "What even Pikachu?" Arceus sighed and nodded, "Charizard?" Arceus began to growl quietly "Greninja?" Arceus snapped "Do you want me to rain judgement down apron you!" red energy flickering around his head.

Pinkie shut up. "No as I was saying, my world has become overpopulated by Pokémon, so I and Celestia have come to an agreement, each six of you will be partner with a Pokémon of my choosing and show that Equestria can handle the responsibility"

All of them looked around then Rainbow spoke "You kidding, we can handle anything" all of the other nodded with the statement. Arceus looked at Celestia.

Princess Luna stood up "Time to meet your new partners" she stated making a portal in the wall, all of them fallowed her through the wall.

Pinkie looked at the odd selection of Pokémon coming through the wall, Lugia, Amaura, Excadrill, Leafeon, Taillow and Ampharos. The portal closed, and one more this appeared through the wall.

Giratina fazed through the wall, towering over everything else in the room.

Fluttershy and all the other looked at the Renegade Pokémon for a moment, well Fluttershy fainted.

'_Brilliant_'


	4. Chapter 4

Leafeon stood behind Excadrill, the large steel mole frowned crossing his arms slightly, he looked at Arceus with a raised eyebrow "Am I the only one confused here?" he said a Manehattan accent pricing the gruff Pokémon, Applejack replied "Yup, same thing here partner"

Taillow flew around for a moment "Well it can`t be that confusing, I understand everything already" "Yeah Aj, it not that difficult to understand" added Rainbow.

Excadrill growled "Well explain it for the idiots in the room them" his large metal claws clanging together, Applejack gave a cold glare.

Celestia interrupted the intimate chaos before it got out of hand "Well my dear Applejack and?" "Excadrill" came the gruff reply "Excadrill, you will be partnered up with one of the elements of harmony to see if Pokémon and ponies can co-excises, peacefully"

Excadrill looked around for a moment, face dropping slightly at the thought as Celestia continued "No I`m assuming my brain is working on Arceus level and you and Applejack are partnered"

The metal mole and earth pony looked at each other for a moment, and shrugged as Arceus nodded "A Miss Rarity?" he asked the only unicorn in the room waved "You are to be partnered with Amaura here" he nudged the small blue sauropod toward the unicorn, both gave an inquisitive look, then started a compliment session that probably wouldn`t end.

"Rainbow Dash?" he said looking at the rainbow maned pegasus "The one and only" came the confidant reply "Your partnered with Taillow" the sparrow Pokémon smirked looping around Rainbow, "Yeah this is goanna be fun"

"The annoying one" Arceus asked, Pinkie looked at him "Hey that a bit mean!" "You're partnered with the other annoying one" the Ampharos yelled "Hey!"

"Miss Fluttershy?" "Fainted on the round" called Rainbow, "Anyway Leafeon that your partner" Leafeon paced over to the pony on the ground, her large ears placed flat against her head"

"Finally Princess Sparkle, your partnered with Lugia" he said turning to the Princess and Legendary Pokémon, both of them looked at each other.

"And finally if this doesn`t work out or you need to go home to get something, Giratina well be your way to and through this world" to this Leafeon fainted, landing on top of Fluttershy.

Giratina sighed, "It would seem you a fairly scary Pokémon then" asked Celestia, then Ampharos and Pinkie appeared behind her "You have no idea!" stated Pinkie "He`s so scary that the bravest dark type become scared of the dark!" added Ampharos.

Giratina leaned over them "I get annoyed easily remember that" he stated shutting both off them up. The two backed away slowly, only to fall down the stairs towards the throne.

"Anyway my little ponies it time to return to your homes, know only problem who well take"

"Already got them" stated Excadrill lifting both the unconscious Pokémon and pony under his arms, he followed Applejack to the door.

"Giratina please follow them, so you can find where you`ll be collecting you messages from" Giratina followed Arceus instructions, he sank into the floor as a large shadow, following the leaving herd.

All of the Canterlot elite looked at the odd group. With a large metal mole? A sparrow too big to be a sparrow, a passed out fox with a plant growing from body? A large white bird? And a dinosaur? Then the large head of Giratina and his back rose out of the ground making everypony run for their lives, the group of ponies turned to find nothing.

"What in the hay is everypony screamin bout?" asked Applejack, Giratina tail flicked out of the ground. Without anypony noticing.

As they came to the train station, all of them boarded the train, Giratina took off, disappearing into the blue open sky, finally stopping at a quaint town called Poyville Giratina landed, unfortunately he gotten a colder welcome than most.

"Basilisk! Run for you lives!" scream one pony, and a stampede fallowed the flow, apart from 4 three ponies and a purple Axew like creature minus the tusks was standing looking at the Renegade Pokémon.

The large grey mass of Basilisk turned to the CMC and Pony raised dragon, Spike gulped as the other coward behind him, then a voice echoed across the market place "Giratina what are you doing here"

Their heads turned to the white Lugia flying next to Twilight, the Basilisk replied "Simple finding were I need to be when you have a message for Arceus" and with that he took off for Twilight castle, firing a beam of purple energy, all of them gaps, everypony stopped as a purple portal appeared and Giratina was engulfed in a purple light and disappeared.

All of the group stood there for a moment before Rarity broke the silence "Well I have a line coming along, I`ll see you all later, Come along Amaura, Sweetie Belle" she called out trotting away, Amaura and Sweetie followed, with a questioning look at the small blue Pokemon.

Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at each other for a moment as Spike sighed with relief at the Basilisk not destroying his new home, the ran after Twilight "Hey wait for me, I`ve got shorter legs than you!" he called after the Princess, with Lugia flying above her.

After most of them said their goodbyes, Applejack, Applebloom and Excadrill where walking to the barn.

"Wait a minute you're a Pokemon aren`t ya?" asked Applebloom, Excadrill nodded "I though yer where from a videogame by Haytendo?" Excadrill stopped for a moment, a confused look on his face.

"Sugar-Cube don`t worry, I don`t understand half the stuff she says" reassured Applejack, placing a hoof on his shoulder, the mole gave her a slight glare.

Walking along the road again Applebloom asked another question "What kinda moves do you know?" Excadrill smirked slightly

"There ain`t a move an Excadrill can`t learn that I don`t know" he said boastfully, he was right he`d mastered them all (he still like Drill Run the best through) "Yeah like what?"

Excadrill smirked slightly "Do you want a demonstration?" Applebloom face lit up, Applejack face dimmed slightly, something either bad or destructive well happen any second know.

"Drill Run!" shouted the massive mole, jumping up into the air his claws and head 'fussed' together and began to spin as an incredible speed, and flew along the ground for a short time. Finally coming to a stop a good 50 feet in front of the others.

Applebloom looked at the massive brown mole in amazement, "That was so cool!" Applejack looked in confusion "What in the hay was that?"

Excadrill smirked crossing his claws "Me being a Pokemon I get powers called moves, each Pokemon can learn a set amount, I know every move an excadrill can learn" he boosted

"What even the disc moves?" he waved his claw slightly "I still trying to get the handle on earthquake"

Applejack groan "Well enough dordaling I still have chours, and Excadrill yeah have to be introduced to the family"

The large mole sighed '_Here we go again_'

Lugia sat in a large room made of crystal, looking around at all the book Princess Twilight had "So what do I call you your majesty?" she asked

Twilight replied in a flussted tone "It just Twilight, I don`t like being call princess at all" she said peering around the corner of the library, Spike ambled in with a jug full of gems, and began to eat them?

"Doesn`t that disagree with your stomach?" asked Lugia, she couldn`t read any of the books just yet, still learn the language but her physic type help a lot with that sort of thing. Spike shock his head "I`m a Dragon, we eat gems all the time, it like a cow eating grass" he stated shaking his claws around wildly.

Twilight reappeared in the door way, Owlowiscious swopping in after here, Twilight carried a strange book in her 'magic' (Still confusing for the poor legendary), she lay it down, and on its cover was a Pikachu, "What?" asked Lugia quietly glancing at Twilight.

Twilight returned the glance as they all crowed around the book, opening the book they were greeted by every Pokémon in the known regions/created regions "What is this?" asked Lugia still confused

Twilight sucked air through her teeth "Well apparently Pokémon in are work is little more than a videogame, I through I heard of some of your names before, and this is why" she flipped through the pages finding a picture of the one Pokémon she knew inside out "Me?"

Staring up at her was… her, weird seeing yourself with stats and move statics and type effectiveness. Spike burped loudly, green flame wafted on the breeze as a letter materialized.

Spike handed the letter to Twilight "What who else is it going to be for, Discord?" as Twilight stopped her uncertain look, then read the letter out loud.

"Dear Princess Twilight, It has also come to my attention that Pokemon in their natural surroundings normal battle with each other, please do so if they asks for battling, play the videogame I`m about to seen, it should help? Your sincerely Princess Celestia"

Spike gave a confused look "Is that it?" "No there more, Ps, Twilight Lugia is a physic/flying type, so can only learn a few certain moves, with the game will also come with a copy of all of your friends Pokémon moves sets and Lugia`s, please hoof them to them as soon as possible"

"Who" hooted Owlowiscious. Spike face clawed, then burped out a parcels with six pieces of paper around the dull grey package.

Twilight lifted it up, opening it was a Haytendo Ds and a copy of the game Pokémon Silver, and there cover was a picture of Lugia. The pair looked at each other for a moment, whilst Spike groaned.

"You better not keep me up, I`m going to bed" said the baby dragon going up the long walk way to his bedroom.

Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon stood in the ruins of a great palace, surrounded by forest and far away from the town the ponies and Pokemon lived in.

Placing the Griseous orb on a piece of marble is sank into the marble, hidden from everything, Giratina always carried it, the way of changing quickly between defense high, to attack high, it always court Arceus, Dialga and Palkia off guard.

The great grey mass looked up apron the moon for a moment, then when into a deep dark sleep, into the abyss of the Distortion World like dream.


End file.
